duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Knight (Race)
:(Knight is also the name of a character) Knight is a race of creature that is shared between all 5 civilizations. Creatures with the Knight race always feature another race. This race is also notable for being the only race to be attributed to spells, though this only applies to spells with the Knight Magic ability (Knight Magic spells are able to have their effects used a second time if you have Knight creatures in the battle zone). There are 4 noble houses within the Knights; *The shady Mystic Light (combining Light and Darkness) *The destructive Demonic Eye (Darkness) *The sly Ice Fang (Water) *The Thunder, house of judgments and executions (Light). Although Nature and Fire Knights apparently do not belong to one of these noble houses, they still feature shared titles. While Nature Knights often feature "Wild Beast" as part of their name, Fire Knights often have "Explosive" as part of it. There are also some Knights with the Samurai race. Those are called "Wolves" or even "Blue Wolves". Support Creature Support * Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor (Whenever your Knight creatures are destroyed, you may cast a light or dark spell with a cost of 6 or less OR a spell with "Shield Trigger" from your hand.) * Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint (When you put this creature into the battle zone, you may return 1 Knight card from your graveyard to your hand.) * Lorenzo the 4th, Divine Dragon of Thunder (Whenever your opponent would choose one of your other creatures, they can't choose Knight creatures AND All of your other Knight creatures get "Blocker".) * Sir Matthias, Ice Fang Admiral (When you put this creature into the battle zone, reveal the top 3 cards of your deck. Put all Knight cards revealed in this way into your hand and the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order.) * Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (When put into the battle zone, you may search your deck. Choose 1 Knight from it, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand.) * Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye (When you cast a light, water, or darkness spell from your hand or graveyard, if you have at least 1 other Knight in the battle zone you may search your deck. You may choose a spell from it with the same name as the spell you just cast and cast it without cost.) * Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon (When your creatures block or become blocked you may reveal the top card of your deck. If it's a Knight add it to your hand.) * Pure White, Thunder Beast (Shield Force: All of your creatures gain the Knight race in addition to their current race. * Inaba Geeze, the Explosive (All of your other Knights in the battle zone get "Speed Attacker".) * Dark Division, Demonic Eye Beast (image:Tap.gif Destroy 3 of your Knights, to summon 1 Rock Romanoff, the Wicked God from your graveyard) Spell Support * Magic Shot - Glory Gate (file:knightmagic.gif Reveal the top 3 cards of your deck. Add 1 Knight card from the revealed cards to your hand and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order.) Knight Magic Support * King Maximillian, the Ice Fang (You may use the Knight Magic ability of your Knight spells an additional time.) * Death Romanoff the 5th, Demonic Eye General (When put into the battle zone, put any number of darkness creatures from your hand into your mana zone. Then, return a spell from your mana zone to your hand for each creature you put in your mana zone. You may cast 1 of the returned spells that has "Knight Magic" without cost.) * Drum Treble, of the Mystic Light (You may reduce the cost of "Knight Magic" spells you cast by 1. They can't cost less than 1.) * King Surprise, Spirit of the Heavenly Sea (Knightly Generation: (When this creature is put into the battle zone, you may cast a spell in your hand with "Knight Magic" without cost.) Creatures that evolve from Knights: * Zarfeld the 2nd, Dark Knight * Brunhilde, Ghost Knight * Legendary Vanguard, the Ice Fang * Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser (Vortex Evolution: Put on 2 of any combination of Dragon and/or Knight.) * Master of Destiny, the Spirit Wolf Phoenix (Vortex Evolution: Put on 1 of your Samurai creatures and 1 of your Knight creatures.) * Val Arthur, Explosive Armor Anti-Knight Cards * Edge Arm "Raikou" Dragoon (When this creature battles a Knight, search your deck. You may take a cross gear from it, show it to your opponent, and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck.) * Wolf Nature, Forest Beast (If there is a Knight in your opponent's battle zone, this creature gets +6000 power and "Double breaker" AND If there is a Knight in your opponent's battle zone, whenever this creature would be removed from the battle zone it remains in the battle zone instead.) * Bell Hell De Bran, Battle Reaper (This creature can attack untapped 'Knight's, Samurai, and Shinobis.) Archetypes Example Category:Race Knight Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Nature Category:Light Category:Darkness